


It smells like you.

by Annibal



Series: Let me consume you. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misses Hannibal while he is out of town, so he sees no harm in just sneaking into Hannibals house while he is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It smells like you.

Will slipped in the door to Hannibals house and locked it behind him. Will felt guilty about entering without permission, Hannibal had given him the key shortly after they had started dating, but he was pretty sure that Hannibal would mind that he was sneaking into his house while he was away, no matter how much Will missed him or how much the latest case affected him. 

It felt silly since they hadn’t been together long, but lately on a really bad case Hannibal would let him sleep over and his scent and warm arms would make everything else seem so far away. After a run of really terrible sleeps he decided it would be okay to sneak in, after all Hannibal wouldn’t be back for another two days and Will could be out early in the morning before Hannibal ever found out.

Once he was inside he went straight to the kitchen, knowing that was where Hannibal spent a lot of his time, he made himself a tea, because he wasn’t even about to attempt to use the coffee maker, and drank it in the armchair in the kitchen. He thought of mornings he spent there watching Hannibal make him breakfast with his hair fluffed over his forehead and his robe gaping open as he got caught up in cooking. The case already seemed further away as he started to wrap himself in memories.

After the tea he washed the cup and carefully put it on the counter, he would put it away after it dried and he did not want to give himself away. Only then did he move upstairs to the bedroom. This was his favorite room, and not just because of what they did there at night, but because it actually smelled like Hannibal.

He sat down at the small table in front of the window, thinking about sharing breakfast and letting their fingers brush against each other. Will remembered the first morning they had shared together, and how awkward he had felt for Hannibal bringing up breakfast. He remembered Hannibal moving his chair closer so that he could kiss his lips in between bites and how they hadn’t even finished breakfast before they had ended up tumbling back into bed. 

The memories were enough to make him smile to himself as he moved to bathroom just off the bed room. He saw Hannibals aftershave on the counter and opened it up, giving it a sniff. The last time he had smelled it he had had his face buried in Hannibals neck while the other man fucked him against the ladder in his office. There had been an almost desperate hunger in both of them after Hannibal mentioned that he would be out of town for a week. He couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks as he thought about how good it had felt being pressed open and naked in Hannibals office when they both knew he wasn’t the last patient of the day. He wondered if Hannibal had actually managed to get his hair back in place after he had desperately messed it up. 

In the end he hopped in the shower and touched himself while remembering the times that he had had with Hannibal, allowing himself to forget all about the latest bunch of spree killings that had happened after Hannibal left. When he finished Will found he enjoyed cleaning himself with Hannibals products so that he smelled just like him. Since he was planning on hiding his visit he dried himself off as much as he could with his own shirt, before putting a little bit of the aftershave on. 

He looked at all the expensive cologne smelling each one until he found the one that Hannibal wore most often around him. Will had already gone this far, so he dabbed a little on as well so that it felt like Hannibal was with him. 

He left his clothing on the bathroom floor and walked back into the bedroom, opening the closet and looking at the perfectly pressed clothing. He ended up picking out a salmon coloured dress shirt and slipped it on. He liked that it was just a little too big on him, but not enough to really be noticeable. Will was letting himself get bold since he knew he had another day, and ended up snuggling down into the bed. 

Will couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it all felt, but for the first time since Hannibal left he found himself drifting off to sleep without fear picking at the edges of his mind.

*

As soon as Hannibal opened the door he saw the shoes that were carelessly kicked off to the side of it. He prepared himself for danger, not turning on the light as he let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the lamp that was left on. He made sure the room was safe before returning to the shoes and quickly recognising them as Wills. 

He knew that dint in the top that Will refused to push out, and smiled to himself. Hannibal didn’t think that Will would have had the guts to come to his house uninvited when he wasn’t there. He tried to retrace Wills steps which was fairly easy as he seemed to leave every light on after he left a room. Hannibal made his way to the kitchen and picked up the teacup, washing and drying it carefully before putting it away. 

By the time he followed the trail to his bedroom, he was relaxed and curious to see what Will had gotten himself into, and if he would be embarrassed about being found out. As soon as he entered his bedroom he could see Will tucked under the blankets in what looked like one of his dress shirts. His hair was in a mess like he had never seen it, but before he allowed himself to wake Will up he went into the bathroom to turn off the light. 

The top was left off his cologne and Wills was left sopping and scattered on the floor. He put the top back on and folded up all of Wills mess, placing it on the counter. He was more than a little amused as he walked back into the bedroom. 

It was already fairly late so he undressed into just his underwear before climbing into the bed and nudging Will softly. He didn’t react at first so Hannibal leaned over him and started giving him light kisses, his tongue flicking over Wills lips to taste him. Hannibal had enjoyed Wills flavour, and even his natural smell, which was much easier to smell without his overpowering aftershave on.

Will stirred under him and started kissing him back, making quiet moans into his mouth. That ended when Will jerked awake and pulled back, his face showing his complete horror at being caught.  
Wills cheeks turned pink in the low light and he started to stammer out an explanation. 

“I thought you were going to be gone longer.” Will seemed to realise that it sounded worse out loud than in his head and was about to start talking again when Hannibal shut him up with another kiss. 

Hannibal didn’t really care that Will was there, there was nothing for him to find in his house and he was amused by the fact that Will had made himself at home while he was away. Will was always so willing under him and as soon as he pressed his tongue Wills lips the other man opened his mouth for him. 

Only after he pulled back did Will give him a sheepish look, undoing the buttons on the shirt he was wearing. His cheeks were still pink, but he was acting as if he didn’t even notice his own embarrassment or that he had been caught. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I was having trouble sleeping.”

“Not at all Will, I could not think of anything better to come home to. I was expecting an empty house, and here you are practically gift wrapped.” 

He knew his words would fluster Will and he found himself utterly amused as Will only coloured more. He liked the courage Will had to take over his house like this, and that he was still embarrassed at being caught despite that. 

“Want to unwrap me?” Wills voice held an edge of sass, and he let his hands fall away from the buttons. 

“I would be glad to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "They recently started dating and Hannibal has to leave town for a few days. When he comes home (a day early) he finds Will in his bed, sleeping in one of Hannibal's expensive dress shirts."
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=5382004
> 
> I just made it teen because I guess it could be kinda slashy, but I just don't want to get yelled at for having my rating too low again.


End file.
